


Two Men from Denmark

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [9]
Category: Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: Gen, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: There once were two men from Denmark
Series: Fan Poetry [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687189
Kudos: 62





	Two Men from Denmark

**Author's Note:**

> National Poetry Month day 6! This was something I was writing I wrote for Unconventional Fanworks Exchange last year, except I needed a limerick series and I couldn't come up with anything past this lol So here this one is, all alone!

There once were two men from Denmark,  
for their king, made Hamlet their mark.  
Thought the prince was a friend —  
didn’t matter in the end —  
likely now they’re swimming with sharks.


End file.
